


Flexible

by ElizaStyx



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Birates, Bisexuality, Black Island, Cockles, Heteroflexibility, Humour, M/M, Questions, SDCC, Sexuality, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:37:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2063142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaStyx/pseuds/ElizaStyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bisexual girl in a leather catsuit asks an important question. Will it affect the friendship that Jensen and Misha have?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flexible

"Hi!" one of the fangirls said to the microphone.  
"Hi! " four actors greeted her in a dissynchronised manner.  
"My name is Eliza and my question is to all of you."  
"Finally!" Mark Sheppard raised his arms in a gesture of winning and was awarded with a general happiness and few whistles.  
"I'm bisexual and I've heard a lot of people questioning my existence hence this fact." she continued and the audience giggled. "Others say that BI stands for Black Island where we all learn how to be the birates..."  
"It's the third thing that comes to mind." Jensen interrupted, making the whole audience laugh. "Sorry." he raised his hands in defense and caught Misha's amused sight.  
"Anyway... " she chuckled which produced a new wave of laughter amongst the fans. "There's also this theory that most of the people are bi to a certain degree, different for everyone so... my question is: have you ever thought about yourself as not exactly one hundred percent straight? I know, it's a very personal matter so just don't answer if you feel uncomfortable about it." she shrugged. "I'm just curious."  
"Aye, follow birate!" Misha shouted, making the crowd go nuts, not noticing how tense Jensen became hearing those words. "High five!" he stood up giving a virtual one to Eliza.  
"Nice way to come out. " commented Mark grinning.  
"Come out? Thought you all knew." Misha showed his teeth in a wide smile.  
Mark looked at him with unreadable expression and then turned back to the audience. "I myself say _Hello, boys._ more often than _Hello, girls_. so..." he shrugged as the fans and actors laughed again.  
Jared looked at Mark, his eyes flickering with amusement an then back at the girl, saying in his most serious voice "And you ask about it the gayest cast of all?" which made everyone loose their shit. "No but seriously speaking." he chuckled. "I've spent with those guys almost ten years and I still somehow managed to stay absolutely straight. I probably should get an award for this." he cocked his head in an adorable way and turned to Jensen, blinking exaggeratedly flirty. "How about you, Jensen?"  
All of them stared at Ackles with more or less fake tension. He grunted and avoiding their sights out of which Misha's was for some reason hardest to ignore, he smiled to Eliza. "I must say that probably most of women in this room are embracing their bisexuality for you in this catsuit." he said, pretending he wasn't any more stressed than usually.  
"Thanks." she blushed.  
"I haven't really been thinking about my own sexuality though..." he confessed staring into the space above people's heads. "I just always accepted the fact I liked someone's looks, I never hesitated to admit that I find someone attractive whether it was him or her. I..." he hesitated. "I don't know if I would consider dating a guy if I were still single but... who knows? Maybe I would?" Jensen looked back at her and smiled because he finally felt relieved, having said it out loud. "I would say I'm straight but shit happens... Isn't there a special term for that?"  
"It's heteroflexible." she prompted, grinning as if his answer made her really happy for some reason.  
"Ah, yes." he nodded and leaned back in his armchair relaxed. "That's probably me."  
Jensen felt he was in control of the situation so he dared to look at Misha. Their eyes met and Jen saw it trigger that one little flicker in Collins' eyes. _I'm fucked._ he thought and right after that Misha opened his mouth and said "Oh, it's totally you! You are indeed **very** flexible..." and then he winked.  
Yeah, Jensen was fucked.

***

Jensen really tried to stay as far from Misha as he could. He honestly didn't wish to confront his friend now because this could easily get out of control and he wasn't sure if he would be able to behave responsibly and reasonably. He already almost totally lost it at JIBcon when Misha's hand slipped down a bit and their lips touched for a short while. He couldn't trust himself anymore. Months after that event the very thought of the light touch of the other man's mouth on his still made him incredibly tense and (to his slight embarrassment) absolutely horny. He truly loved Misha as a friend but never imagined his feelings evolving into something sexual. Yet there he was, with his cock half hard in his pants, trying to run away from all the consequences of his speech. He totally shouldn't have said those words that could have been so easily interpreted as an invitation by Misha's crazy bisexual mind. He also should have been more careful, more concentrated on leaving the place rather than on his memories because he suddenly felt a forceful push and fell through some door right into a small storeroom. Before he managed to gather his thoughts enough to understand what happened, he heard the door slam and got pinned to a wall by someone he couldn't see as the room was dark. He only smelled a familiar musk and the delicate scent of mint...  
Jensen's heart skipped a beat as he realised that this was Misha breathing just few inches from his face with his arms on Jensen's shoulders, their bodies almost touching in the absolute darkness.  
"Misha..." he whispered, his eyes widening from desire.  
He heard a silent chuckle as the other man let go of his arms (he couldn't help a silent sigh of disappointment escaping his lips) and took a step back only to step on some broom and fall down with a loud rumble and even louder "Fuck!"  
"Jesus, Misha!" Jensen hissed truly worried. "Are you alright?"  
He patted the wall around the door and finally found a switch. The brightness of light made him blink rapidly but his eyes eventually adjusted and he finally was able to see and... boy, what he saw he will never be able too unsee.  
Misha was sitting on the floor with a metal bucket on his head and a bunch of sponges and mops in his arms. Jensen couldn't see his face because of the majestic bucket but he could easily imagine the expression he currently had beneath it. This was enough to make him loose his shit and produce the whole-body laughter that woke Misha from the shock.  
"So much for the atmosphere of mystery." Collins uttered, taking the bucket off and smiling shyly which made Jensen's heart melt in one second.  
Ackles squatted to face Misha and smiled hesitantly, still not sure if he was really able to show his feelings just like that. "I would say you were always a more of comedy type." he shrugged. "At least that was what I fell for."  
Misha squinted, cocking his head in a very Castiel-like way. "You fell for the comedy, mister Ackles?" he asked in a low voice.  
"At least that's what was in my contract." Jensen grinned, narrowing his eyes.  
"Oh really?" Misha shoved off the cleaning articles and grabbed Jensen's shirt, making him lean closer, look him in the eye. "What else was in your contract, mister Ackles?"  
"I can't quote the exact words" Jensen's sight slipped down to the other man's lips and then back at the blue eyes. "but I surely can show you how I put them into practice."  
Having said that, he just couldn't wait any longer and, impatient in his newly accepted desire, he closed the gap between them, placing his lips on Misha's, finally fully experiencing their taste and touch. Misha groaned in satisfaction, pulling Jensen closer, forcing him to sit on his lap. His hand slid from Jensen's chest down into his pants, under the tight material, reaching for the hard cock trapped inside. He stroked it gently, receiving a muffled moan in response.  
Jensen pulled away, trying to catch his breath. He looked down into Misha's eyes, now so dark and twinkling with mischief, and felt his whole body shiver as the long fingers of the other man continued their journey down the whole lenght of his dick.  
"I guess" he whispered breathless. "they have some good teachers on this Black Island."  
Misha chuckled silently as he felt Jensen's precome wetting his fingers. He pulled his hand out to lick them.  
"Oh yes, they do." he chuckled, seeing the wide green eyes observing his mouth so carefully. "Some badass captains."  
And then he grabbed Jensen's head, kissed him again, sliding his tongue inside his hot mouth, letting him taste his own desire. "Welcome aboard."


End file.
